


Oh. (podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: OMG Podfic, please! [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Getting Together, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Bitty is on his way to 'spend the night' in Providence for the first time. He needs to talk out his feelings.A podfic of a single chapter from a collection... but it stands alone just fine if you are a little familiar with the webcomic canon.16 minutes long





	Oh. (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668981) by [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl). 

> This reading is JUST of [part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668981/chapters/26520618/) of chapter 4 of this collection (Oh.) You'll love the rest, too 😉
> 
> Hope this sounds okay for y'all.  
The recording app had three little teeny brainfarts which are not bad enough to warrant rerecording... I mention them purely cos I don't want you to think I had a sloppy editing finger. The worst is at the last para, around 15mins 46, where instead of 'nervous bees' we hear 'nervees'.
> 
> Thanks to the author porcupinegirl for the blanket permission statement and the Words! Xx
> 
> If you like, you could [reblog from my Tumblr here, @GaribaldiFigRoll](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/187860011875/oh-podfic-toughpaperround-check-please/)


End file.
